


Sage Match: One-Shot Collection

by GrimLegate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLegate/pseuds/GrimLegate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Results between my Male!MU Ryuichi, and characters throughout Fire Emblem: Fates series in the Sage Match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sage Match: One-Shot Collection

Ryuichi + Xander

77- Everywhere they go, there are two sets of footprints trailing off together.

 

                Rattling steps echoed in the halls, the blond-haired Prince sighing softly as he looked around for his little brother, swinging his head around as he looked at the floor, seeing the tracks from the other’s bare feet smearing dirt from his dislike of proper shoes. He turned his head to look at the main entrance, following the little footprints there, peering out of the massive double doors that had been opened up just enough for a small child to slip through.

                “Ryu?” The other called out, frowning when he saw the light drizzle dusting the air outside, pushing the door open further to step out, sighing as he swung his head around, scratching his head as he thought of where the younger would be. He turned to walk the side of the fort, scanning the area and hopping the little Prince had not wandered too far.

                The brunet peered at his brother from the bushes lining the fort, his brown hair easily hidden in the bracken, his face flecked with mud from playing outside. He let out a wheezing giggle, easily hidden by the wind that raced across the open land, peering out of the bushes when Xander walked past. He went to move away from his spot, wanting to trail the other as much as he could, show the other how good he had become at sneaking.

                Xander frowned, becoming slightly worried at his brother’s disappearance, turning his head quickly before sighing, figuring if he had to walk much further it would be in his better interest to go back and retrieve his horse. “Come on, Ryu! If Father finds out you snuck out, you’ll get in trouble!” He called, scowling with a deep sigh, the lines creasing his forehead just the beginning as he would soon find his face almost permanently in that expression, something the younger often would tease him about.

                Ryuichi paused, pouting slightly for a moment, knowing that his retainers wouldn’t tattle on him, at least… He thought that they wouldn’t. He shook his head, the messy brown hair sticking to his forehead from the rain. He crept up on the brother, grinning like a cat about to catch a canary, finding himself in the perfect position to ambush his brother.

                He went to leap at his brother’s back, letting out his signature ‘war cry’ his arms raised to grab him. Xander whipped around, his hand reaching to the sword on his hip, about to rip it from its sheath before he watched his little brother face plant onto the ground. Ryuichi wailed when he hit his face, turning to look at what caused him to fall, seeing the cloak he wore was snagged on a piece of the bramble jutting out. He looked up at his brother, thick tears gathering in his eyes.

                Xander let out a soft sigh, walking over and picking up the younger, loosening his cloak from the plant and lightly patted his back. “Come on now, Princes don’t cry.” He shushed, rubbing the boy’s back. Ryu sniffled, his lip quivering.

                “It’s not fair! I almost had you!” He huffed, wincing when Xander wiped away his tears. The Crown Prince chuckled, nodding.

                “You almost did, I was surprised when you popped out of the bushes—how long did you follow me for?” He asked, beginning to walk back towards the entrance to the Fort.

                “A little after you walked out.” The boy huffed, draping his arms around the other’s neck, hanging loosely over his back.

                “Really? I thought it was less than that. Then I’m definitely proud; you are shaping up to be a great warrior.” He hummed, smiling at the younger, Ryuichi perking up some as he looked to his brother, his eyes wide with a flash of excitement.

                “I… You’re not teasing me, are you?” The Prince huffed, pulling away slightly to look at his brother, the blond snorted and shaking his head.

                “Nope, totally serious. You’ll be beating me before long.” He laughed, patting Ryu’s back, the boy’s face lighting up before he wriggled out of his brother’s arms, plopping to the ground, the mud on his feet smacking the ground and leaving splatters of it from the impact.

                “Great warriors can walk on their own!” He chirped, flashing Xander a wide grin, his mud smeared face making the older chuckle softly, the amused expression going blank as Ryuichi offered him a hand. “But… A hand to hold would be nice, too…” He mused, the older smiling and wrapping his gauntleted hand around his little brother’s, leading him off to his room to try and wash him up before dinner, their feet leaving a trail of mud through the fort as they walked.

                A small trail of pitter-pattering toes, and the larger firm steps of his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, let me know which characters you would like to see next!


End file.
